


Une question de perspective

by LunaQueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Mystrade. Gregory Lestrade avait des convictions. Et Mycroft Holmes aimait les chambouler.





	Une question de perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture. :)

Greg avait toujours considéré que pour bien commencer un dimanche, il ne fallait pas sortir du lit avant au moins midi – lorsqu'il le pouvait, bien entendu, dans les rares cas où son téléphone sonnait, il n'avait qu'une envie : exploser l'objet maudit contre un mur et démissionner de ce boulot qui lui prenait tout son temps. Aussi, lorsque Mycroft Holmes entra dans sa vie, il en vint presque à regretter les appels matinaux de Donovan ou Anderson.

Le DI se fit tirer d'un profond sommeil où, pour une fois, il n'était pas question de Sherlock, de meurtres ou de courses-poursuites en plein Londres, par des lèvres brûlantes sur son épaule. Elles migrèrent très vite vers sa gorge, où la pointe d'une langue vint chatouiller sa pomme d'Adam. Des longs doigts fins taquinèrent doucement la peau près de sa hanche, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son caleçon. Greg tourna la tête et ouvrit des yeux encore gonflés de fatigue pour découvrir les chiffres rouges agressifs du radio-réveil ; à peine huit heures et demi. Il referma les yeux et grogna, tentant vainement d'échapper à la bouche vorace de son compagnon. Sa paume de main appuyait maintenant contre son sexe, qu'il sentait se tendre malgré lui. Son corps le trahissait et il était certain que Mycroft en avait pleinement conscience. D'ailleurs, il frémit lorsqu'un petit rire narquois lui résonna dans l'oreille.

-Myc, t'abuses, il est même pas neuf heures. C'est un crime de me réveiller si tôt un dimanche matin, râla-t-il.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, trésor, répondit sournoisement Mycroft en embrassant le lobe d'oreille de Greg. Mon réveil te déplaît tant que ça ?

Le DI n'aima pas du tout le ton qu'avait utilisé l'homme d'état ; il savait parfaitement que, s'il continuait, Gregory ne répondrait plus de rien très rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il aimait son réveil, il aurait juste voulu pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures. Il fut interrompu par les baisers de Mycroft qui reprirent de plus belle sur sa mâchoire et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'aîné des Holmes ; il répondit activement en cherchant sa langue de la sienne. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Une danse lente s'installa alors que Mycroft s'amusait à agacer la chair sensible de Greg. Les mains de ce dernier s'agrippèrent un peu violemment aux omoplates de l'homme à son côté, qui souffla contre sa bouche.

-Tu préférerais peut-être que j'aille préparer le café ?

Mycroft aimait avoir le dernier mot, il aimait quand Greg concédait avoir tort, il aimait lui prouver qu'il savait comment prendre soin de lui et il ne s'arrêtait pas avant que le DI ne s'avoue vaincu ; ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer parfois. Il lui mordit gentiment le nez avant de descendre une main le long de son dos, lascivement.

-Je préférerais que tu te taises.

Greg savait que Mycroft serait incapable de ne plus parler alors il l'embrassa ; sous ses doigts, la peau frissonna, se couvrant d'une fine chair de poule. Il glissa un index sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama et caressa les petits creux de ses reins. La bouche du Gouvernement Britannique se sépara de celle de Scotland Yard pour s'attaquer à son cou, qu'il macula de petites traces rouges et frémissantes. La main de Mycroft, plutôt sage jusqu'ici, reprit de plus belle les hostilités en s'insinuant sous le vêtement fin de Gregory, effleurant la peau chaude et tendue de son sexe. Ce dernier glapit sous le contact ; en parti, parce que les doigts étaient frais, mais surtout à cause des crépitements qu'il déclencha dans son bas-ventre et qui se diffusèrent dans le reste de son corps. Les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

-Mycroft, soupira Greg en se cambrant pour l'inciter à le toucher davantage et le libérer de cette pression insupportable.

-Oui, trésor ?

L'homme d'état adorait faire l'innocent dans ce genre de situation. Torturer son amant était amusant et excitant au possible. Il dévora sa bouche une fois encore, n'y tenant plus. Il retira sa main du caleçon, la posa près du visage de Gregory et s'y appuya pour se positionner au-dessus de lui, remplaçant le contact appuyé par sa propre érection, les soulageant tout deux en les frustrant un peu plus. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'inspecteur et Greg fut frappé par leur couleur ; beaucoup plus sombre et enivrante qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se tortilla légèrement sous ce regard insistant – brûlant – et chouina lorsque Mycroft bougea aussi ses hanches, créant une friction divine, qui lui monta le rouge aux joues.

-S'il te plaît.

-Avec plaisir.

Mycroft se pencha et embrassa sa clavicule, puis l'autre, avant de descendre poser ses lèvres sur les tétons tendus. Il les lécha, les aspira dans sa bouche, les mordilla, les effleura, les traitant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il souffla sur la peau humide, faisant frissonner Gregory de plaisir et d'excitation ; il se sentait atrocement serré dans son sous-vêtement. Le plus jeune descendit son bassin sur les cuisses du plus âgé afin de pouvoir continuer d'embrasser sa chair. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant sur son ventre, taquinant son nombril, alors que le souffle de l'inspecteur s'emballait et se saccadait dangereusement. Mycroft glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique et retira le caleçon, qui vola quelque part dans la pièce. Alors qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche, Gregory enfonça l'arrière de son crâne dans l'oreiller.

Greg avait toujours considéré que pour bien commencer un dimanche, il ne fallait pas sortir du lit avant au moins midi – lorsqu'il le pouvait, bien entendu, dans les rares cas où son téléphone sonnait, il n'avait qu'une envie : exploser l'objet maudit contre un mur et démissionner de ce boulot qui lui prenait tout son temps. Aussi, lorsque Mycroft Holmes entra dans sa vie, il changea d'avis. Après tout, tout n'était qu'une question de perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver vite. :)


End file.
